


Do you have the lit notes?

by Haveanicedae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Changkyun, Even bigger child Jooheon, Fluff and Angst, Google: How To Tag, Hyunwoo is a sweetheart, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Sassy Hyungwon, Sassy Kihyun, Shin Hoseok is a bias wrecker, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, monsta x - Freeform, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveanicedae/pseuds/Haveanicedae
Summary: It all started when Hoseok asked for his lit notes





	1. Chapter 1: Lit notes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone kill me what have I written

**Don't answer:**

Hey do you have the lit notes?

**Notes guy:**

Excuse me?

**Don't answer:**

I asked if you had the lit notes

**Notes guy:**

I know, I can read. And yes, I do have the notes

**Don't answer:**

Thanks a lot man

**Notes guy:**

I didn't say you could have them

**Don't answer:**

Rude

**Notes guy:**

By the way, my name is Hyungwon not "Notes guy"

 **Don't answer:**  

Fine, but mine isn't "Don't answer", it's 

Hoseok

_Changed "Notes guy" to "Hyungwon"_

**Hyungwon:**

That's the difference between us.

I don't care enough to change it.

**Don't answer:**

What did I do to you?

**Hyungwon:**

Nothing, I just don't particularly like you

**Don't answer:**

But why?

**Hyungwon:**

If you haven't already noticed, I don't

like most people, you're no exception

**Don't answer:**

So you don't have friends

**Hyungwon:**

They're friends, there's a difference.

Plus Minhyuk is annoying as hell

anyway.

**Don't answer:**

You know what's weird?

**Hyungwon:**

What now?

**Don't answer:**

I've never seen your face properly.

Send me a selca.

**Hyungwon:**

If I send you a selca will you leave

me alone?

**Don't answer:**

Probably

**Hyungwon:**

One selca

**Don't answer:**

Whoa you're actually kinda hot, how have I never noticed that before?

**Hyungwon:**

Please stop texting me


	2. Chapter 2: He's Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hoseok finds the "notes guy" rather attractive

**Don't Answer:**

Hi 

**Hyungwon:**

Hi and goodbye.

**Don't Answer:**

Why do you hate me so much

**Hyungwon:**

I hate everyone and it is currently 4:27 AM stop texting me

Also *?

**Don't Answer:**

I wasn't joking yesterday

You're really hot

Sit next to me in English tomorrow

**Hyungwon:**

Yes, I am hot

No, I will not sit next to you

**Don't Answer:**

Dude y so mean

I just want 2 get 2 kno u betta

**Hyungwon:**

You're a  _lit_ major, stop with the awful spelling.

**Don't Answer:**

Nah ur qt wen ur anoyed

**Hyungwon:**

This is why I hate you, Hoseok.

Never message me again

**Don't Answer:**

Cum on Hyung1 u kno u luv me

**Hyungwon:**

It's the polar fucking opposite.

I hate you.

**Don't Answer:**

U luv me and u kno it beutiful

**Hyungwon:**

I'm going to block your fucking number in a minute.

**Don't Answer:**

Wait please don't.

I was just joking

I'm sorry

I'll stop

Did you block my number already

No please Hyungwon 

I was joking come back

I wont do it again

**Hyungwon:**

For fucks sake I went for a drink

Calm down

_Changed "Don't Answer" to "Hoeseok"_

**Hoeseok:**

I deserve that


End file.
